


Shopping Misadventures

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harassment, Protective Bucky Barnes, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: You go out for shopping and find yourself being harassed by a group of guys. Thankfully enough, your knight in shining armor in never far away.





	Shopping Misadventures

Shopping had always been one of your favorite activities when you were younger. You couldn’t remember how many Saturdays you had spent at the mall with your friends, trying on all the clothes you wished you could have buy, gossiping about people in high school, sharing an ice-cream or a waffle, depending on the weather outside.

Yes, shopping used to be your thing. But between the internet shopping boom and your busy schedule, your Saturdays afternoons were usually spent either catching up on your sleep or working. Which was you had done today, work and sleep until you suddenly realized it was going to be Wanda’s birthday the next day. Waking up from your nap in panic, you had scrambled to your feet and jumped into your jeans. Thankfully enough, nobody from the team saw you rushing out of the building and jumping into a cab.

It was now over an hour later and you were wandering from one store to another, desperately trying to gather everything for baking a delicious Sokovian cake your friend enjoyed so much as well as the perfect gift. But juggling between the different bags while looking to clothes rails was a little more difficult than anticipated.

After your fourth store, you were starting to grow more and more desperate and exhausted to weave in and out between customers when your heard a voice arising from behind you.

“Look at that! Would tap a peach like that!”

The male voice was followed with snickering and, without knowing why, you immediately grew uncomfortable as well as felt your blood starting to boil. You quickly turned around, looking for the poor girl who was being called out, ready to run and help her when your eyes fell on a group of four guys looking at you.

They didn’t look much older than you and one of them winked your way when he met your gaze before giving you a once over that made you feel like a piece of meat and your blood immediately turned cold. You turned around, hating the feeling of their eyes on you and made your way to another part of the store but their voice didn’t die down.

“Mmmmh I wanna take a juicy bite outta that peach!”

You felt panic starting to build in your system, causing your heartbeat to go faster and your stomach to twitch. The large store started to feel smaller and smaller and you felt exposed, vulnerable and so small as the group of guys kept on following you through the different aisle to everybody’s indifference. Despite your desperate tries to make eye contact with someone who could help you, nobody reacted to the guys trying to get your attention.

“Where are you going, baby? Don’t you wanna see how good we could all make you feel?”

Their laughters made tears prickling your eyelids and you quickly put down the sweater you had picked for Wanda to rush out of the store. But as you turned around an aisle, you collided into a large frame and a too familiar metal arm snaked around your waist as you let out a strangled plea.

“Doll?”

The soothing voice made you open your tear-filled eyes, “Bucky,” you breathed out in relief. He was holding the same sweater you had in your hand a few seconds ago and you immediately understood what he was doing here but you found yourself unable to move away from him.

The familiar crease appeared between his dark brows, “is everything alright?”

The too evident concern in his voice made new tears rushing to your eyes and you opened your eyes to reassure him but nothing came out. You found yourself completely paralyzed and tensing when you heard the laughters approaching again.

“Come on, babygirl you-”

Bucky’s head snapped in their direction and you immediately buried your face against him, his warmth and comforting hold around you somehow soothing the fear that was pulsing through your veins. You automatically knew the moment Bucky understood the situation because a low and menacing growl rumbled through his chest as his hold protectively tightened around you.

Your heavy bags kept you from wrapping your arms around him as well so you decided to only focus on his heartbeat. The one you had studied so many times. The most vigorous old man’s heartbeat you had had the chance to study in your doctor’s career. The heartbeat Bucky loved to say only you could make it go so fast. Everything around you was a faint buzzing sound as you focused on the thudding in his chest.

It was the feeling of Bucky’s lips on your forehead that brought you out of your trance and made you open your eyes. The voice behind you had finally disappeared and you slowly looked up to see the brunet smiling ever so softly at you, “it’s okay now.”

His soothing tone made you realizing you were shaking and you immediately felt incredibly stupid for having been so intimidated by a group of assholes when Bucky was facing actual danger every day. You opened your mouth again to thank him but he forestalled you and bent down to take several of your bags.

You immediately felt cold without his warm form pressed against yours but soon enough his right arm was wrapped around your shoulder and he offered you his signature smile, “did you also forget Wanda’s birthday?”

The teasing glint in your eyes made the heavy brick to lift off your chest and a breathless chuckle to run past your lips, “yeah, I feel terrible, please don’t tell her.”

Bucky’s smile morphed into a goofy grin when he saw you relaxing and he offered you a teasing wink, “I won’t if you won’t. What did you get her?”

You looked down at his metal hand holding three of your bags as well as the sweater you had chosen as if it all weighted nothing.

“That, actually,” you sighed, pointing at his hand.

Bucky looked down at his hand and snorted a laugh, proud to know his young friend enough have picked a proper gift but even more proud to have had the exactly same idea as you did.

“I guess I’ll get her a scarf,” you sighed, defeated.

“Or, you take her the sweater and I take her a scarf, I also saw one of these weird tight necklaces she loves so much.”

You blinked a couple times in surprise, guilt gnawing at your guts but exhaustion also washing over you. “Are you sure?”

The former soldier nodded, “at one condition,” he bit his lips when you suspiciously squinted your eyes.

“Barnes, I’m exhausted and I don’t have the energy to deal with one of your weird experiments again. I still have a broken screen I need to find an excuse for or else Stark will fire my ass.”

Bucky snorted again, “over my dead body!”

“Don’t tempt him.”

It was his turn to squint his eyes to which you couldn’t help but giggle. “Fine, what’s your condition?”

“You let me buy you dinner tonight.”

His confidence startled you for a second and you looked for any sign of his eternal teasing in his smile. But his blue eyes only reflected sincerity and hope, igniting a warm bubbling in your chest and causing your smile to widen.

“I think you got yourself a deal, Sarge.”


End file.
